Supernatural
by Ushio-chan
Summary: First part of my Witchcraft Trilogy. Vampires and werewolves live under a reluctant truce, but the arrival of a witch,Bella, and the disappearance of the village children can start a war. BxE,AU,OOC. Completed.
1. Chapter 1 The Traveler

Forks, 1708

**Forks, 1708**

She didn't know for how long she'd been running.

It was almost dark. And very cold. The trees confused her… everything looked pretty much the same. So green! Why is everything so green in that town? She thought, in panic. Bella had no idea about where she was going. Her legs hurt and her chest was in flames, aching for some air. Her face and arms were full of scratches and bruises. But she couldn't stop. The pack was just behind her. If she slowed down a bit, she would be killed for sure.

Bella saw more than felt when the wolf approached. Shock and fear crossed her face when she realized he had bitten her tightly. The excruciating pain made her scream, breaking the deep silence of the forest as she tripped on a rock and fell. She rolled down the gully, getting more bruises. Her bag fell on the way and her hair escaped from the tie she had made. When she stopped, she just laid on her stomach, gasping for air. Her heart was beating so fast. She could bet the wolves could hear. Making them even more hungry.

"Well, well, well ". Someone said next to her, and she opened her eyes as someone took off her hat. "I guess we have a lady here, gentlemen. Now, why would such a pretty lady like you be disguised as a man?"

Anger made Bella look up at the guy who was holding her hat with a smirk on his pretty face. Silky black hair framed his strong features. It was an Indian American boy… he looked a couple years younger than her, Bella noticed, but he was a giant! Where were the wolves? "Please, give me back my hat", she muttered.

"Oh, she's short on money", said another guy, this one leaner, but still very tall, who was taking a look at her luggage. "Hey! Let go of my stuff! ", shouted Bella furiously, trying to get up, but her thigh protested and she felt on her butt. The giant next to her chuckled and Bella felt her face getting hot. That was insulting! Who were those people?

"But there still is something interesting here, Paul! Check this out! White women's underwear! ", the other boy sniffed her cotton shirt and sighed "Smells delicious, like flowers or something".

"You two, let this go now!" said a deep, scary voice in a commanding tone. Bella's eyes widened when she saw a huge man older than her walking calmly to where they were. He was on the edge of the clearing, but somehow, Bella realized that was … the head of the pack! Those boys were the wolves. But she couldn't be in the tribe. Jessica drew her map! "Now, witch ", said the leader "I think we have something to deal with. You broke the treaty. Why shouldn't I order my friends to kill you? Or better, to send you to your captors? "

"Hold on a second!" pleaded Bella nervously. For the Goddess she _was_ in trouble. "Please! I didn't know I was entering your territory! My friend, Jessica, drew me a map, but somehow, I got it wrong. Look!" she said, taking a very used piece of paper out of her black suit and giving it to the boy closer to her. He gave her an appreciating look and took the map.

"You aren't wrong, honey. ", the boy laughed and explained to the leader "Your map leads you to this place. Or, even better, to the middle of our limits. You're almost on the cold one's territory." He frowned "I guess your friend, Miss Stanley, wanted to pick you a very lethal treat… "

"What?" Bella's face paled. "That's impossible!" The boy shrugged, Jessica wouldn't do that to her, would she? Thought Bella. She was upset when Michael Newton asked her to go to the Spring Ball, but that's all! Bella had refused him anyway. She's leaving to the witch camp in Montana. She didn't want a boyfriend! Oh, that was so unfair! She knew she was going to regret staying with Lauren and Jessica while she's in Forks. But Angela said they were nice people!

"Look, I'm very, very sorry for entering your lands. But I'm leaving for Montana. I mean no harm. Can you just tell me the right direction? I promise you won't ever see me again! ". Said Bella, upset. She would love to get back at Jessica and her smug friend, but she had other problems in mind. That was not a problem. She had an eternity for revenge. A new inquisitor was coming to Forks and she had two centuries of running away from them. A meeting with the new Savonarola wasn't in her plans. She had to go.

The leader, Sam, looked at the girl. She looked pretty, even in men's clothes. With long chestnut hair and big chocolate eyes. And a heart shaped face. Lovely... for a white woman. It seems she had gotten into some kind of trouble with the coven in the city. That was not their problem. At least she was leaving. That was great. The bloodsuckers could have the decency of doing the same. "Fine. you can go in peace. Just make sure you clean up this wound, or you'll attract other… predators. "he said, coldly. " Jacob will draw you a map. But do not come back here, or we will kill you, witch. Do not forget that".

"I won't. Thank you, very much." Bella said, breathlessly, accepting the new map from Jacob. He offered to take care of her wound, but she refused. Jacob looked too enthusiastic to touch her thighs for her comfort. She could take care of herself. She'd been doing this for the last 217 years. She'd be fine.

When the pack finally left, she tore up an old shirt and tied up the wound. Then she got up, packed her few possessions again and walked a few miles. It was dark anyway, so she had to set camp for the night. She made a small bonfire near a river, cleaned herself the best she could with the freezing water, and brought back some water to make a soup with some herbs she found on the way. It was not exactly her favorite dish, but it was better than nothing. And it would keep her warm, that was important too, she thought, covering herself with a cap and leaning against a tree. It was, somehow, getting even colder. That night would be difficult.

She was almost falling asleep when she heard a noise. Bella sat up, scanning the darkness. The bonfire had died off during the night. But the moon had made its way between the heavy clouds. Bella stopped breathing.

Somehow, a huge mountain lion landed just a few steps from where she was. Bella opened her mouth to start screaming when something else landed on the lion. She froze when she realized that what she was seeing, it was not something, but _someone_ who was now biting the lion's neck. It took one, two, three gulps, then looked up at the sky. It was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen in her long life. Her blond hair shone silver against the bare light. Black liquid drained from her full lips to her jaw and throat, in deep contrast against her white skin. Her eyes were closed in ecstasy, oblivious of Bella's close presence.

Taking advantage of that, Bella stood up very quietly, followed a small impulse and flew away from the blond beauty. She didn't fly a couple meters' away when she met something really hard and fell on her butt in the hard, cold ground. That was the second time that day, thought Bella. This Forks city was definitely her personal hell.

"Who are you?" asked a soft velvet voice just above her.

"Who did you find, Edward? ", asked a feminine voice that sounded to Bella, like a bell's song.

"It's a girl, Alice. The question is, what's a girl doing here in a time like this?" he seemed frustrated somehow.

Light came from behind Bella, and the shadows came to life. Bella looked up and involuntarily held her breath. He was… stunning. His bronze hair was like fire on the lamp's light. His beautiful face, pale as the moon, had strong, perfect features. But what fascinated her was his wide golden eyes. She looked around, blinking, to the five glorious beings around her, including the blond girl. Oh, she's so stupid! Of course they were not human! They couldn't be!

So, she got discovered. _Again._ Well, the best she could do was deal with the problem. So, she got up, patting her clothes carefully, then stretched her hand to the beautiful bronze haired boy in front of her.

"Hi. My name is Isabella Swan. I'm a witch. You must be the cold ones, I suppose."


	2. Chapter 2 Running vs Flying

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Running vs. Flying

To Bella's completely surprise – and mortification – the group of vampires started laughing at her.

"Hun, excuse me. I don't think being a witch is funny at all!" said Bella, slightly insulted.

They continued laughing, but at least, the boy with the lamp – huge as bear, by the way, What's with the boys in this forest? - had at least, the courtesy of answering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Swan! But is this the way you present yourself to people? 'Hello, I'm Isabella, The Witch'." He quoted, faking a feminine voice.

"That must be interesting" he laughed uproariously, almost letting the lamp fall. The boy beside him, not quite so tall, but equally handsome, grabbed it before the forest burned down.

Bella folded her arms across her chest, her face completely red. "No, I don't! But, if I'm invading territories today, and just the Goddess knows how I escaped from the werewolves, I think it would be better if we are all on the same page!"

The word "werewolf" had an immediate effect on the group. They stopped laughing and started growling. Bella wasn't sure if it was a good change of vibe. She could probably deal with two of the vampires, but not with five of them at the same time. She prayed for not being forced to start some struggling in a dark forest in the middle of the night with a coven of vampires!

Oh, how she HATED Forks!!

"The werewolves…" said a tiny girl in front of her "What about them? Did they hurt you?"

Bella sighed "One of them bit me. Not a big deal. They got really angry because I entered their lands. But they let me go because I'm just passing. I'm sorry for interrupting your hunt. I'll leave before dawn" When Bella finished talking; she realized how tired she was. It seemed as if she had been giving explanations to everybody since she got there. She just wanted to lean against the tree again and try getting some sleep. Maybe she could just write some kind of card and, when the hobbit owner of the lands asks her what she's doing there, she wouldn't have to talk at all.

Someone got hold of her wrist before she could reach the tree. It was the tiny girl, Alice. Bella clenched her teeth and smiled. "Yes? May I help you with anything else, Miss?" she asked, trying to be polite. Alice, noticing that Bella was irritated, just chuckled and asked, "What are you doing, Miss Swan?"

"Huh… camping?" It looked pretty obvious to Bella. Aren't vampires supposed to be smart?

"I know, silly! But you're not sleeping in this frosty ground. Pack your things. You're coming with us!"

Bella widened her eyes at her as the giant passed her and grabbed her luggage. The blond girl seemed furious.

"You can't be serious, Alice! We can't take a _witch_ to our house! This is crazy" she shouted, as if Bella was some kind of abandoned puppy dog.

Alice just raised one eyebrow "Well, I say we can. Does anyone have something against taking Bella with us? Bella? Do you want to sleep here or in a warm house, with a comfortable bed and have a nice dinner? What do you say, dear?" asked her, fluttering her eyelashes innocently. Her eyes were in the same scotch tone of gold of the auburn boy. She had never seen vampires with that characteristic.

"Err… of course I don't want to sleep in the forest. But I don't want to be a bother" answered Bella, timidly. "If your family doesn't want me in your house, Miss Alice, I'd rather stay here. I'm leaving tomorrow, anyway."

"Another reason for you stay with us. A snow storm is coming. You'll be a snow doll before breakfast. And if you are going to our house with us, just call me Alice." replied Alice, frowning.

"Well, I don't see a problem in Bella staying in our house for a while, Rose" said Emmett with a small grin. Rosalie groaned and Bella heard her saying something like 'Someday we'll be just inviting werewolves for dinner."

"We can't just let a person die in the forest just because it's a witch, a veela or something else, Rose. This is the right thing to do. What do you say, Edward?" commented the blond boy, shrugging. He liked the idea of having a witch with them as much as Rosalie. But he knew Alice. This witch girl must be important for some reason.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here." Said Edward, flatly, turning to the trail they took. The others started getting ready for something Bella didn't understand. Edward suddenly stopped; turning to Alice "Why are you blocking your thoughts like that?" he asked, frowning.

"No special reason" said Alice with a luminous grin "You can carry her."

"Oh, no, no, no. Hold on a second, you two!" interrupted Bella, walking to where they were "I'm not climbing anyone's back! I'll go flying!"

Everybody stared her.

"What now?" groaned Bella when Edward and Emmet tried to hide their snorts.

"Err… no offense Bella. But where is your..." asked Alice.

"Broom?" asked Bella, raising an eyebrow. She followed a little impulse and floated a little above their heads. She couldn't stop a smug smile at the Cullens' surprised and amused faces "Oh, do you believe in everything you hear, my friends?'

"Oh, this is awesome!" said Alice, clapping her small hands. She looked terribly excited, like a kid on her birthday. Bella already liked her. Then, her face got blank and she turned to Emmet who showed the same evil grin "Emmett… are you thinking the same as me?"

"Yep!" they smacked their hands and turned to Edward, who sighed, but Bella could see that his eyes shone intensively as the three of them turned to her. Bella blinked. She was starting to panick a bit.

"What?"

Edward smiled, than asked "Are you up to a little bet, Miss Swan? "

Bella landed in front of him "What kind of bet?"

"My running against your flight abilities, if I can call it like that."

Bella raised an eyebrow "Okay. What do you get if you win?"

"You'll answer my questions."

Bella nodded "Fair enough. And if I win?"

"What do you want?" asked Edward, as he dismissed his brothers to clear a path for them. The rest would be next to the house, the final line. Whoever touched the porch first won the bet. Bella thought for a second. There were many things she wanted from him. That was absurd. Fifteen minutes ago she didn't even know his name, now she wanted to know about his entire life. It was ridiculous. She shook her head, then shrugged "Ok, you'll answer mine."

"Deal..." She stretched out her hand, to seal the bet. He took it, but, instead of just shaking it, he turned her wrist gently and held it to his cold lips. Bella's brain stopped functioning. When she could blink, she noticed she was completely alone!

Roaring audibly, she took an impulse and flew like an arrow to the middle of the woods. Blending into the darkness. She wasn't tired anymore. She belonged to the skies. The cold air of the forest numbed her injuries. Caressed her hair. Filled her lungs with the fragrances of the night. She was fully awake, flying her way through the trees. An owl glared at her, furious when she almost knocked down its nest. It took a while until she could hear his silent chuckle. Clenching her teeth, Bella reached Edward, who beamed at her. He was so fast!

"That was not fair!" yelled Bella, trying to get heard through the wind.

"No, Miss. It wasn't. But it was funny! You look lovely when you blush." He answered, his eyes tight like golden fends. They almost shone in the dark. Bella stopped breathing. She forgot her name. Gagging, she turned to the trail and gulped. Focus. She had to focus. "Fine, then! If you're not playing fair, neither am I!" she yelled. She moved her arms to the front of her body and spread them. The trees seemed bent to the sides of the road. And accelerate again, making the trees move back to their positions, turning into a small barrier. Edward laughed loudly and reached her again. "Impressive. Which other powers do you have?"

Bella groaned to him "I'm not answering that! You haven't won, pretty boy! "

He laughed again "Just give me time!" he murmured, overtaking her. She growled, moving her hand slightly. Thin ropes of light slipped to the ground silently, but really fast. They followed Edward from the ground. When it was almost reaching his ankles, he… disappeared!

APOV

We arrived home about ten minutes after we left Edward and Bella in the forest. I could feel everybody's excitement when we told Esme and Carlisle about the witch girl. They didn't seem to care about the fact that we will be hosting someone who was being persecuted. So, Esme went to prepare a hot bath and dinner for our guest while Carlisle waited with us in the porch.

He told us everybody in the city was aware of the fact that an Inquisitor was coming. But this also could be a way of the Church, showing power against the pastor of the protestant church of the Main Square, which was pretty popular. Not necessarily meaning that we were going to have some kind of judgment. Maybe we should spend Christmas in some place other than Forks.

"Why are they taking so long?" Asked Emmet, already impatient.

"It hasn't been five minutes, Emmet. Relax!" answered Jasper, consulting his clock.

I could see them arriving, but I didn't share my vision with them. I was much too anxious myself. We heard them before we could see anything. They were… laughing!

Bella was half carrying Edward by his arms, but it seemed she was having a hard time supporting his weight. Edward was half smiling, and half seeming angry. She dropped him onto the ground, both arguing and laughing. They seemed to have totally forgotten about us and the bet, because they walked to the porch, immersed in some kind of discussion. My vision didn't give justice to Edward's smile. I never saw him so… relaxed.

EPOV

I can't believe she almost got me. The ropes, I mean. I confess I was distracted, and then I heard a whisper behind me, so I climbed the closest tree I found on the way. That could be the witch girl planning something funny.

She seemed furious that I escaped! It was so funny! Then I jumped on her and wounded her waist – her hands are dangerous. I wasn't counting on her smell. Delicious. Floral. Her shouting woke me up pretty fast.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Or what? Are you going to turn me into a frog?" I asked, amused. Her ears were really red and her body warmer. I leaned in more to sniff her hair.

"You think you are funny, don't you?" she asked "Well, you're going to have a little surprise, pretty boy!" And then she did something I wasn't expecting. That was unbelievably stupid of me. She took an impulse and we floated several inches off the ground, almost to the top of the trees.

"Oops." I said, tightening my grip on her a bit more. That was stupid. Really stupid. Because she confused my amusement with fear and grabbed my arms, making us immerse in the woods, passing close to the trees and the ground. I never felt something like that. I think we dropped a few nests. I heard some eggs breaking. I discovered myself laughing as we passed the river, than turned back to the path. Running was a second nature, but flying was unreal. I could just feel Bella and the wind passing by us. We circulated some trees and a bear roared at us for disturbing his nap. I could see she was enjoying herself as much as me. When she landed, at the edge of the forest, I felt really sorry, not only because we weren't in the air anymore, but because of the contact with her. She was so soft. "Wow! That was awesome! Can we do it again?"

"You are heavy, you know? " she said, after a while. She seemed to be gasping for air.

"What? Don't tell me you witches don't have inhuman strength!" I asked, as we started walking again. But I didn't want to leave her, she was so warm and soft. She seemed to feel the same, because she just floated on my side, holding my hand.

She sniffed. "We can't be as strong as you and the werewolves, but we still have a couple tricks up our sleeves, my friend"

"Such as?" I asked. She glared at me. I rolled my eyes. "Please, Bella! This bet is already over. How about sharing a bit of information? I promise I'll ask your questions, ok?"

She sighed "Such as moving things with my mind. And some other things. Nothing too impressive. I'll just tell more tomorrow, ok? I'm tired. It was a long day."

"I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be. It was funny." She said. I felt really good when she said that. Then we were almost at the house and… everybody was waiting for us. I could hear their thoughts.

"_Oh, please! Don't tell me Edward has a crush on the hobbit girl!_" Rosalie thought as she saw us approaching them. I groaned and tuned her off.

"_Oh, and the bet, man? I really wanted to know who was going to win!"_ I smiled at Emmet, "Don't worry, brother. We'll try another time. She's tired" Emmet seemed pleased, then winked at Bella and entered the house behind Rose.

"_Edward, you looked so happy there! I'm so glad! Do you like her? Isn't she lovely! We have to convince her to stay!"_ I warned Alice to calm down a bit. Yes, I liked Bella, but it was still too soon. But I couldn't think of her going away tomorrow.

"She seems tired. We should just let her rest." Jasper thought. I nodded at him, pulling Bella's hand and she landed. She seemed a bit shy next to Carlisle. He smiled at her.

"Welcome, Miss Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor. My sons told me about you, they said you are injured. Would you mind if I examined you?"

_BPOV_

I was tired and thrilled at feeling Edward's hand holding mine. They were so cold, but so comforting. That was a mistake. I was leaving. I let it go to shake hands with the beautiful angel who was the doctor and the parent of all of the vampires of that house. Interesting how I was distracted by Edward's attention. But from what I could tell, the house was huge, with three stories and in Tudor style. All the windows are lighted by many candles. The warmth reached us from the porch. And something smelled delicious. The herb soup didn't make it, after all. Jasper and Alice entered first and we followed. It was a relief to be under a roof again. I turned to Carlisle and smiled.

"Actually, I'm fine. I can take care of that with my magic. I have some healing powers." I muttered. I didn't want to sound impolite. "See?" I asked. We were in the house and, after Edward and I took off our coats – I noticed Alice and Rosalie were using masculine clothes, like me. I guess it is easier to hunt with pants instead of a long skirt around their legs. I rolled up one of my sleeves and showed my bruised arm. I put my hand above the wounds and closed my eyes, concentrating on the healing. I felt the heat of the energy, the tissues healing and uniting. The purple bruises turning back to my pale white color.

"Extraordinary! " exclaimed Carlisle, impressed. "I'd love to hear about your powers, Miss Swan"

"Bella, please"

He smiled and said "And you may call me Carlisle as well. So, Alice, please, take our magical guest to the Blue Room? I believe Esme has gotten everything ready. "

"Let's go, Bella!" she linked her arm with mine. I looked Edward and he smiled at me. I felt my heart melt. I didn't want to leave and I'd be packing at dawn.

Alice showed me the other rooms, but I was too tired to pay any attention. All I got was that my room was in the third story, as Edward's was. His is at the end of the corridor.

The Blue Room was beautiful. I just had seen such luxurious accommodations in Rome. Creamy fabric dressed the walls. But all the other fabrics, as the curtains, were in a deep blue royal. The double bed seemed soft as clouds. Lots of carpets in blue and cream motives covered the wooden floor. But the best surprise was a full tub in front of the fireplace. A tanned night-dress rested next to the fire. I sighed, too happy to talk.

"I think you like it." Chuckled Alice, closing the door behind us and starting to undress me. I was too tired to feel embarrassed. She untied my corselet and left me for privacy. I entered into the tub and sighed as the hot water washed my injured body. I rinsed my hair and rested my head on the edge of the tub. Letting my powers act through the drops. I stood there for a long time, letting myself heal. I could get used to that family. Would I be able to leave Edward tomorrow? Or ever? I didn't know. I will just have to wait for the dawn.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3 Loneliness

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!!**

Chapter 3

Loneliness

_BPOV_

It didn't surprise me that I was, actually, able do leave. I've been doing this for years. When I was unpacking in a place, I always made sure of having a bag with money, clothes and food to an immediate escape. When you're a witch in a world obsessed with God, you don't have other choice. And being immortal and eternally eighteen years old, I couldn't stay in a place for more then one or two years. Playing the poor orphan could be easy, but the worst part is when some nice guy shows up, telling that he can make you happy. And then what? Should I marry him, have children and then having to leave, like the poor Mary Swanson? Or staying and watching them getting old and die?

No, there wasn't a happy ending for the witches. Just if you got lucky and fall in love with a wizard. But all the wizards I knew were strange and had some kind of maniac glare. And none of them were remotely as beautiful as Edward. Leaving him without a word was the most difficult thing I've done in my very long life.

I just… left. I woke up by dawn, made up the bed, put on some cleaned masculine clothes, wrote a small letter and flew away from the window of my bedroom. I couldn't get attached to them the way I were. It wasn't get any easier tomorrow. Or in the next day or the next week. I wasn't a vampire. Or a Cullen. End of the story.

Then, I kept my plan. I went to the Newton's farm and bought a nice and fast horse and some cheese and bread. And a bottle of wine, as well. It was morning and freezing. I didn't plan passing the next night camping, but you can never be sure. If I had some lucky, I'd rent a room in Port Angeles and tomorrow, I'd be in the way to Seattle.

I was a couple yards from the farm when I heard a familiar voice very close.

"Hello, honey. Still around?" It was Jacob, the werewolf boy. He looked pretty comfortable running besides the horse and keeping a conversation.

"Good morning, Mr. Black." I said, trying to keep a calm voice. That guy makes me nervous." May I ask you what are you doing here?

"Escorting you until the limits of the city." He said "So, did you find any vampires?"

"Yes, Mr. Black. I did." I said, flatly. I was in the edge of my patience. Not that I had much, anyway. "Do you mind leaving? I prefer going alone. And by the way, how did you know it was me? I guess I'm dressed as a man"

"I tracked you down." a shiver passed through my spine. I've seen too much of the brutality of men to not tremble at these words. Something about too much power in those too young hands scares me. Now this kid is hitting on me. What should I do? For God's sake, _why me?_ "And I would recognize these lips of yours in any place, honey" he sighed and stroked my arm.

"I'm sorry about the bitten."

"Whatever. Stop calling me honey. My name is Isabella." I said between my clenched teeth and slapped his hand away. He just chuckled and put his hands on the pockets of his pants.

We had finally arrived at the limits of Forks. The line was, clearly the cherry trees on the road. They must be a sight at spring. But, for now, their naked branches matched the heavy cloudy skies. The phantasmagoric smell of ozone was everywhere. The green world of Forks had become white thanks to the snow. The nature follows his course.

I had ordered the horse to keep walking, but Black stopped us. I glared at him.

"What? You already escorted me until here. What do you want? A cookie?"

I shouldn't have said that. He roared and grabbed the front of my clothes, lifting me off the horse and pulled me close to him. I could feel his smell… something like wet earth. I wide my eyes when I saw the murderous expression. I think he doesn't like cookies.

"I was thinking on inviting you to stay with us, witch. With me. I can't get you off my head. Come with me. Be mine." he asked and his eyes came back to normal. Sweet, gentle. He wasn't a bad boy, but was too much confident for others safety.

"You have a very strange way of proposing, Mr. Black. As I said. I'm leaving. I don't need a husband. Please, let me go."

"You don't need…how old are you?" he asked perplexed. I don't think he ever received a "no" in his life. Well, I didn't care. This could be on the easy way or in my way.

Please, let be in my way.

"I'm 217 years old, Mr. Black. Any other questions? I'm in a rush, you…"

I saw him bending on me to a kiss so I stopped him an inch from my face. I paralyzed his body with the power of my mind. It wasn't easy. He was really strong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, exasperated. That's was just perfect. This day could get any worse?

That's when I heard. The voice that haunted my dreams. "Edward" I muttered and closed my eyes, enchanted. Dazzled by the song.

"Bella!" he called my name. I should have stopped concentrating on holding Black away, because he grabbed me again wounded my arms and body against his. I looked at him and shouted:

"Let me go. NOW! "

"No! I won't loose you to them!" he said, holding me tighter. I could hear the panic on his voice as the others approached. And I heard the growling. There was more than a Cullen here. But I didn't need anyone fighting my battles. I asked again.

"Last chance, Jacob! Or you let me go. Or I'll make you to!" He ignored me and instead, talked to Edward. "Stay away bloodsuckers! Or I'll smash her body! I won't let her go with you!"

"Ok, Jacob." Said a feminine voice. I turned to see who else was there. Edward, Alice and, for my surprise Emmet. "Don't do anything. See? Just let her go. Don't hurt her. "

"Shut up!" Jacob ordered. I guess I heard Emmet saying "This dog is crossing the line already."

I wasn't going to wait for the rest. I looked to the sky, concentrating on the trees around us. I smiled when I found what I wanted. Then I heard Edward asking.

"Please, Jacob. Stop it. You're hurting her."

"No, I'm not. You'll hurt her someday. I can make her happy! She left you. She doesn't love you. She…"

He couldn't make the sentence because a huge tree hit his on his back. And then again on his ribs. He freed me and fell on the ground.

"What the hell? " he looked behind to see what have hit him and gasped when he saw the tree floating above his head. That was enough.

"Now, Jacob. That's what we are going to do. I and my friends are going to leave and you're going to get back to your tribe as a good boy, right?" I said in an easy voice and completed "I really don't recommend you to test my patience. I'm really not on the mood for battles today. Just get the hell out of my sight."

He got up, furious, as I let the tree fell on the ground, slowly "This hasn't finished, witch! We are going to see each other again. "

"I'll be waiting." I muttered. Than I felt iron arms around me. I sighed and relaxed.

"Why?" He whispered n my ear. I could feel the tears burning my eyes. Someone had picked my horse and I heard Alice and Emmett's exited conversation about the battle. We were alone.

"If I went to see you and the others, I wouldn't be able to leave. I just… couldn't be a bother to you. "

"A what? " he turned me and I saw his eyes were angry. "How can you say something like that?"

I leaned against his chest. I could imagine myself depending on him. That was so wrong! " Edward, I'm a witch! I'm being hunted around the world. No place is safe for me." For my humiliation, I started crying He stroked my back. Suddenly the years of loneliness were too much for me. I felt old and exhausted of fighting. Of living. "I'm so tired of running away. Of pretending!"

"I know, sweetheart. Do you think they are not hunting us too, Bella? That we can be in a place for too much time without people start asking us questions?" He sighed and rested his chin on the top of my head "You don't have to pass through this alone. Join us. You don't have to change anything about you. Stay with me. I almost had a stroke when Alice told me you had run away from us. Esme is really upset, thinking we have done something that hurt you."

"Oh, damn it! I wrote the note to explain myself! Not to Esme got hurt!" I groaned at his chest. He chuckled and I looked at him. How could I leave? I would ever be able of doing again to do it. The silly vampire doesn't get a clue of what he was getting into.

"You still can apologize personally." He said, stroking my wet cheek. "So, what do you say?"

I didn't answer. I just hugged him tighter and nodded.

But this was just the beginning.

To be continue.

**N/A – Thanks everyone for the compliments and reviews!! BTW, the story doesn't stop here!! Please, continue reviewing!!**


	4. Chapter 4 A Bella's Tale

Chapter 4

A Bella's Tale

BPOV

After we came back to the Cullen's – and I apologized to Esme, who hugged me and made me promise to never run away again – Alice and Emmet insisted on taking me to have lunch at Ms..Colen's Tavern, the only decent pub in the city. I never had an opportunity of going there. I had to save money and I couldn't go alone. I don't need to say that Lauren didn't want me hanging out at her work. She's a maid there.

I tried to protest, saying that already had lunch and wasn't hungry at all, but to my embarrassment and everyone's amusement, my stomach disagreed. So, I went upstairs, back to the Blue Room, which was, from now on, mine, to get cleaned and change clothes.

I was just finishing do dispose my few gowns on the bed, trying to decide which one I should wear, when I heard a voice from the open door.

"This doesn't change anything, you know?" It as Rosalie. I was afraid of the moment we were going to have this conversation. I didn't turn to look at her. I didn't want her to see that she actually hurt me. I sighed. "You'll never be one of us."

"I know, Rosalie. But I'll be here for until Edward tells me to go. I like your brother, Rosalie." I whispered "Very much. Could you, please, just forget for a second that you hate witches and let me stay with him? "

Rosalie was about to reply when Alice showed up behind her… or it was better to say, someone I think it was Alice, carrying a pile of dresses, hats, blouses, gloves and cloaks and entering in my room and putting on my bed, burring my clothes in a mountain of silk, lace and velvet. "So, let's get you dressed? "

"Hun… I was thinking about going to one of mine."

Alice rolled her beautiful golden eyes. She looked amazing in a pale pink and blue gown, with long sleeves and white tan gloves. Her long, glossy, ink black hair was pulled up in an elegant hairstyle. A pearl necklace matched her earrings. She was like a rose, perfect, feminine. "Bella, you are one of us now. " she said, sending a dark look at Rosalie "So, being a Cullen, you have to dress like one, right? I think blue it's the right color for you. Would you like to take a look and see if there is anything you like it? " Alice turned to her sister, but I still could hear "So, if you finished playing the evil sister, are you going to help me dressing her up or not? Or do you want our brother linking arms in public with someone dressed in man's clothes."

I bit my lips to not start laughing. As I could see, Alice knew quite well how to convince her stubborn and gorgeous sister to do what she wanted, because Rosalie busted in the room with a "Don't be ridiculous, Alice! Of course Edward can't be seen with someone dressed in something out- of- rack! Let's get the fairy girl ready!"

Alice smiled at me sheepishly as soon her sister started examining the many gowns available. Maybe I'd have a chance, after all.

_Edward POV_

I didn't need to say they were taking a long time to get ready. But, girls will be girls, not matter how much we complaint with them. I just got a book in library and was comfortably sit in the bergeré next to the fireplace, when Jasper got into the room, coming from downtown. Emmet was spread in the sofa on the living room. I seriously hope Esme keep working on the winter garden to not presence this. God knew that a lecture now about keeping the house cleaned was not exactly a nice way of starting a life with a girlfriend.

"Oh, come on, girls! We are just going to Ms. Colen's! Not a reception in Buckingham's Palace!" moaned Emmet. Jasper chuckled.

"Oh, we are going to Ms. Colen's? What's the occasion?"

"Bella's back." I said with a grin.

"Oh, that's why you're so pleased. Congratulations, brother. I wished I was there to watch her kick that dog's butt as Carlisle told me."

I chuckled "It wasn't so funny at the time. I'm happy that I get her to come with us."

"She likes you. " He said, and I felt my smile spreading. That was good. She likes me. Really good.

"Girls!" yelled Emmet.

"Okay, we are coming down!" said Rosalie, sounding even smugger than usual. I would have a little chat with her later about her thoughts towards Bella. I wasn't very happy with her right now. "So, we present you gentlemen, our master piece!" Something in her tune and in the fact of both of them were blocking their thoughts with the translation of Carmen to Greek and of some scandalous novel to Chinese, made me put the book I was reading on my side and look up.

Bella was… stunning.

It was funny because, I always saw her in male's clothes. And she still looked lovely. But when she came down in a white blue gown with dark blue laces on the corselet and the longs sleeves, her hair pulled down, smoldering her delicate body, I couldn't help myself from just getting up and going to her. She blushed furiously, trying to hide behind Alice, which was useless. She was taller then Alice for more than a feet. Alice giggled and pushed her to me, whispering "We will wait at the carriage. And, before I forget, you can thank me later"

"Thanks, Alice." I said, automatically, without taking my eyes of Bella and Rosalie passed by me. "You own me a big one, little brother. But she's looking pretty."

That surprised me a bit, but not too much. I think Rosalie decided that, if she can't win, she will join. When we were finally alone, Bella started a nervous laughing. "Oh, God! This is so embarrassing! "

"Why? You look so pretty!" I said as I stroke her pink cheek.

"Because this is the first time you see me in a gown! What a shame! Your family must think I'm nuts! Always running away with weird clothes and lifting trees and…"

_Bella POV_

Ok, so I couldn't stop talking. I had over two centuries of existence and almost having a heart attack because of a boy and a stupid dress! Not that Edward was helping at all. He was wonderful in black pants and waistcoat, leather boots, and a green velvet jacket. His auburn hair was pulled down and fell, silky, a bit over his shoulders. So, I kept my incoherent mumbling about how weird I was, when he finally made me shut up. With a kiss.

It was soft and warm. And perfect. He just bent on me, like Jacob earlier. But this time, felt so… right. I just close my eyes and let my self drown in his delicious smell, his sweet taste. His icy marble lips pressed mine first gently, then more urgently. His hands smoldered my face and I sighed in happiness. I wrapped my arms around his waist and got closer, wanting more. I lost track of time, but still seemed too soon when he pulled me away just a few inches, keeping my face cupped on his hands. His breath hit me and his eyes were deep golden lakes. I was completely dazzled by that dangerous angel. He was about to bend again when we heard Emmet's voice from outside.

"Hey, let's go, love birds! You can try French kissing later!"

I blushed even more when I heard everyone laughing and Edward grunted "You're going to pay for this one, Emmet" he groaned under his breath. Then he caught my hand and leaded me outside, where a lovely carriage pulled by four horses was already in the front of the house. Edward helped me get in and then went to sit with Jasper on the front. Emmet slammed the door and we started moving.

The trip until downtown was fast and pleasant. Emmet and Alice were amazing story tellers and Rosalie seemed to be a bit less unfriendly with me. They were telling me a really funny story about Edward, a nice old lady and smoky pub in Chicago about ten years ago, when we stopped and the door of the carriage suddenly was open.

"We're here! " He said, pulling me quickly from my sit. Emmet, Rosalie and Alice were smiling identical evil grins as they got out of the carriage as well. Jasper paid a young boy to take care of the carriage while we were away and we walked with arms linked through the crowded sidewalk.

The streets were full of people. I had no idea that was a Saturday afternoon and we were about a week before Christmas. We looked the windows full of candles and pretty, shiny things. Mothers with small children looked at the toy stores. There were green and red ribbons with golden bells everywhere. In the Main Square, a huge Christmas tree was being decorated. The day was cold, but nobody seems to notice. I didn't. Walking in the street with Edward by my side was the best gift I could ever receive. For the first time in many, many years, I was happy for being alive. It didn't matter what we were. That afternoon, we'll be a group teenagers having a good time.

People seemed to notice that too. Elegant couples smiled and nodded their heads to us and some take off their hats, murmuring "Hi, Young Cullen. Miss."

The pub was crowded and noisy. Two boys, not too older then myself were in the center of the room, playing violins. It was a fast, cheering melody and matched with the vibe in the place. Families were sitting, here and there, checking on gift lists. Business men reading the newspaper. Groups of boys and old ladies. I've just seen places like that in Ireland. I bet that was the point in the city were people got together, to know the news, share information.

We chose a large table in the back of the room and a waitress came to see what we wanted. My surprised was when I looked up at her and was.. Lauren! She was using some of that huge white wigs. I think she didn't hasn't realized me yet. She was too busy patting her eyelashes to Edward. He politely refused, as well the other Cullens any food or drink, then he politely asked me:

"What would you like to ask, Bella?"

"I'll have the chicken soup, please". I ordered.

Lauren froze still when she heard my name. She, unwilling, looked at me and her eyes were wide.

"Hello, Lauren. Do you remember me? "

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, completely forgotten about the place we were. I think what she meant was "How come you're still alive?"

"You know, this is a very good question! I think Jess made some kind of mistake and I passed through La Push and the Cullen's lands."

I think she finally realized the Cullens were there and they seemed very interested about what we were talking. She pretended to be worried "Oh, my God! Bella, this is terrible! I'm sure Jessica got something wrong! We were talking about you the other day. We were so worried! And now we are going to have the Winter Ball and you don't have company!" she touched her lips with her fingertips, too delighted with the idea to compose herself "What a shame! Well, I think Eric is available, after all. If you want, I may try convincing him to go with you and…"

"I'm sorry, Miss… what's your name?" asked Edward with a enchanted smile. He was dazzling her "But I'm afraid it's going to be impossible for us to attend the Winter Ball. We'll be in Seattle for Christmas and New Year's."

"Er, but Bella…."

"Bella is coming with us." He said in a soft voice. His smile never abandoning his perfect face. I felt my heart warmer; lighter "She's one of us. And she's _with me._ So, this Eric guy will have to take someone else. Because Bella already have a date."

Lauren gasped and took a step behind. I think she finally realized the consequences of Jessica's wrong map. Instead of getting killed, I have joined a very powerful clan of vampires. Even being arrogant and disliking vampires, Jessica and Lauren wouldn't be stupid enough to start a war with so many enemies. Witches were powerful, but not a match to a huge group like the Cullens.

"So, if we stopped with the formalities" said Rosalie looking at Lauren with a displeased and disgusted expression "Who I have to bribe here to get some hot wine to my sister?"

Lauren face got really red and she murmured an "Excuse me." And left. I sighed. "Thank you, Edward."

He shrugged "I just said the truth and what Jessica did, anyway? I thought you got lost and ended in our land"

I saw everyone on the table were staring at me. I sighed " I was passing a few days hosted at Jessica's and Lauren's house. You see, I came from Phoenix and passed here in my way to Montana. We have a common friend, Angela. And she sent a letter asking me to stay with them a few days while I could take a rest and buy more supplies before keep with my trip."

"Oh, the witch camp you mentioned before? " asked Alice with her delicate brows raised.

"Yes. Everything was pretty fine, until a farmer who lives next to them decided asking me to go to the Winter Ball. I refused, because I didn't want get involved if I was leaving"

"I don't understand. What's with this Newton boy ? " asked Emmet. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes. Men really don't get these things, do they?

I smiled as a explained to him " Emmet, women just argue because of men. Apparently, Jessica had a crush on Michael and obviously, when she invited him to have tea at her house with her friends; she was expecting him to invite her to the Ball." I took a second to take a gulp at the wine another waitress left on our table " Imagine her displease when the man he liked invited another person. Her guest." I giggled and the others followed me "I knew she liked him… she couldn't stop talking about him! Of course I'd never go to the ball with him! So, I packed my things, they drew me a map and I left. The rest you guys know."

"Women are scary!" murmured Jasper and Alice chuckled.

"Geez. This Jessica is such a loser. Was it really necessary to send you to death? Isn't a bit extreme?" asked Rosalie, frowning her face.

I thought about for a second then answered "Witches are, usually, lonely people. We are very protective with our mates. I think Jessica saw me as a threat and decided give me a lesson. I don't think she wanted to kill me."

Edward groaned "I don't care. If this made me find you, I'm happy. I think I should send her some flowers. What do you think, love? We should thank her" I laughed and rest my head on his shoulder. I couldn't recall a day when I felt so happy. Then we started talking about the plans for Christmas. We were going to Seattle in a couple days and Alice couldn't wait to pack. We would meet some friends in a great party. It seemed the mayor in Seattle was a Carlisle's old friend. It was a reception to a group of friends who were departing to Alaska. I was really interested in meeting them. I never paid too much attention to human's events, like Christmas. Maybe we really should send Jessica some flowers.

Suddenly, the pub's door opened and I woman entered dramatically, hysterics and crying a lot. Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at her "Please, somebody help! Someone took my son to the forest! Oh, please! Somebody help me."

Alice gasped and grabbed Jasper's wrist. She whispered under her breath, but I was on her side and heard "Oh, God! She's right! She took the child and is planning killing him! It's going to happen before the night fall." She looked at me, terrified "It was a witch, Bella. And she's with a group of three vampires."

This is never going to end, is it?"

To be continue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the delay on posting the chapter! Many thanks for the reviews. You guys are really kind and I hope you like this one too, As I said, things didn1t finished yet. And there are a lot of trouble to come until Bella and Edward get their happy ending! **

**See you guys soon and, you know : review, review, review !! **


	5. Chapter 5 Missing

**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to Ms.Meyer ! I'm just a ordinary fan girl!!**

Chapter 5

Missing

_BPOV_

Everything happened pretty fast. Someone went to call the Sheriff and the men at the pub started organizing themselves to enter the forest and search for the missing kid, an eight years old boy called Matt. Jasper went to talk to the person to the responsible and tell him the Cullens would help.

I felt his fingers lacing with mine and I felt calmer. He was talking to Alice, but once and while I felt their eyes on me, worried. And I was…terrified. Having a Black Witch in Forks it was far worst than Lauren or Jessica's trap. That meant that none of us, witches, vampires or werewolves were safe. And now, my new family was going to face whoever was in the forest, attracting kids for rituals that I couldn't dare to imagine.

"Edward! Don't go! Please!" I murmured and looked at him. He held both of my hands and squeezed them gently. My eyes were locked on his golden gaze and his sweet breath hit me. I could feel myself trebling. I wasn't the only one. All around, women were looking scared and crying.

"Bella, calm down. We'll find the child. Nobody will get hurt. We can take care of ourselves. You don't have to worry about anything."

"But you don't know…"

"Edward!" called a known voice. Emmett and Carlisle entered the pub, which were now, really crowded. The child's mother was being conducted to one of the upstairs rooms, to rest. They were both holding guns, I noticed. They joined our small group. "I think you girls should take the carriage and go back to the mansion. Tell Esme what's going on. And stay there. As soon as we can, we we'll contact you." said Carlisle, looking at us. Then, he looked at me and kneeled in front of me and Edward "Bella, I know what you're thinking, but, please, don't go alone face the witch. There will be many humans around and they can get hurt." He made a pause and I nodded. I haven't considered that. The humans lives were threaten by the witch and the vampires. We had to protect them. Whatever it takes. The fact he pointed this to me just made me respect them more.

"So, you have to find the child before them. I don't think they have the kid yet." I said, and my voice was husky.

"What do you mean?" asked Edward.

"If it was me, I'd try to find an indirect way to lead the child to where I wanted. I wouldn't risk myself being seen in daylight. "

"And how would we know that? What can we expect?" asked Carlisle.

"She can have all sorts of powers. I'm presuming she's from a black tribe- she uses black magic –that's why she needs the child. It's for their rituals. So, whatever you do, don't listen to what she says. And she only can be killed if her head were cut off her body. If you can't use magic, it's the only way."

They all looked at me, surprised because I've said how to kill my own kind. I didn't feel strange in any way. I was scared for them. Having Edward near any black witch it was like a nightmare. I'd have given all my powers to protect him and his family from this. So, the least I could do it's to help them anyway I could.

"Cullens, are you coming or not? " asked an anxious voice from the door. Carlisle said they're going and rose. I saw Jasper and Emmett saying goodbyes to Alice and Rosalie. Edward stood up and I followed him until the tavern's door, still holding his hand.

"Be careful." I murmured when he kissed the top of my hand.

"I'll be back soon." He said, leaving the pub "Alice… '

I felt Alice's arm under my shoulders and rested my head on the top of her head "Don't worry; I'll take care of her. Good luck, boys!" she yelled, cheerfully. I wished I had her faith. She quickly leaded me to the carriage, made me in and closed the door behind me. As fast as I could see, we were already in movement, leaving the downtown. It was funny how, one hour ago, the city looked so cozy and happy, and now seemed dark and dangerous. Bad things happens here. No, this was unfair. Even for Forks. Bad things happen anywhere, anytime with anybody.

_EPOV_

We followed the other men to the edge of the forest. It was a group of fifteen men, armed with rifles. The Sherriff, a good man called by everyone as Mr. Swan, cleaned his throat and looked at us. "Ok, gentlemen. We'll split here and meet again in three hours. With or without the child. His name is Matt. He's eight years old, is white and has brown hair and blue eyes. He's wearing a green jacket and brown pants and hat. It's going to get dark soon, so, be careful. There are lots of dangerous animals in these woods. I hope we'll deliver Matt nice and safe to his mom until dinner. Don't stay alone and remember shooting three times, if you guys got in trouble or twice if you got lost. God bless you all. "

With this, I and my brothers went to northwest, walking as fast as we can, trying to track Matt down. He couldn't be too far from the city. I climbed an oak to try to see him, but I got nothing. Just the naked, grey trees all over the place. It was a scary place to a kid stay alone. A crow flew to the cloudy skies. I could hear anything. Only the wind.

I couldn't take Bella's words from my head "Whatever you do, don't listen to her". We knew very few things about witches. They don't have a characteristic, like us or the werewolves. But they are dangerous. Even we, vampires, have to be careful around them.

What Bella said made me remember a story I heard a few years ago. An Irish woman was accused and left to die in the woods after some kids accused her of witchcraft. She took blood from them. But the kids kept disappearing, decades after the woman's death. The city was abandoned, but even this way; kids kept disappearing. They were never found. **(N/A: I don't know if you guys know the story behind Blair's Witch, but I found this on Wikipedia and sounded really creepy. I haven't watched the movie, though).**

"I guess I found some footprints here!" I heard Jasper from the ground. I landed and saw the footprints; they were small, like a child's. **(N/A: This part reminds me so much of CSI)**

"So, I think that's it." Said Emmett. "Let's go. We are running out of time."

We started running, following the prints. Than I saw something, or someone, ahead.

"Look! There is something there!" I said to the others. It was the child, Matt. We found him, but something seemed wrong about him. "Something is not right." I heard Jasper murmuring.

"Hey kid! Matt! Stop!" Emmett yelled, reaching him and grabbing his shoulder and turning him into us. "I said stop! God, you know how to run, hun?"

Matt looked at us, impassible, almost bored. His eyes were glassy and he was without his jacket and his hat. His face and arms were icy blue, but he didn't seem to notice. Carlisle took off his cloak and put around his shoulder and said "This kid needs care immediately. Let's take him to the city."

"Yes, but. What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked waving his hand in front of the kid face, trying some response, but without success.

"I don't know. Maybe Bella can do something." Carlisle said, pulling Matt on his shoulder. "Let's go before he freeze to death"

"Wait" I said. I had heard something. A voice. Really low, but still lovely. Almost childlike. "Did you hear that?" I asked.

"It's after the river" said Jasper frown his face "Do you think it's hers?"

"Yes. Definitely" I was ready to pass through the river and face the damn person who did this to that little boy. I could see in my brothers' face the same feeling. I heard others thoughts. Damn it. The vampires. She wasn't with them, though. I warned my brothers we had company. So, we waited.

_BPOV_

We arrived home in record time and explained the situation to Esme. She seemed shocked and furious with the kid's disappearance. We stood in the warm living room in silence. Esme fixing some clothes, I kept staring at the window, without seeing anything. Alice had sit in the coach and closed her eyes, probably, trying to know a bit more about our enemies. Just Rosalie kept pacing around, too impatient to stay still. I could see her eyes in me. I tried to ignore. But that was getting on my nerves.

"Is it anything you want to ask, Rosalie?" I asked, without taking my eyes off the window.

"Yes, I do! Do you have anything to do with this kid's disappearance? Are you involved?" she asked, furiously. I should have seen this was coming.

That shocked me, but not too much. I turned to look at her, disgusted. I don't know what happened to me. I think something broke. I was sick of explaining myself, justifying myself. What do I have to do to prove I'm a good person? "Yes, Rosalie. I eat little kids for breakfast! Is that what do you want to hear? I make pies with them!" I shouted, kicking the chair and stopping in front of her." Yes I'm a freaking bad witch! I kidnapped that little kid to make a soup with his bones! Are you happy now?". We were now, almost nose to nose. She growled fiercely to me, but I wasn't scared. Maybe we should finish that right here right now. A part of me wanted to.

"Girls!" said Esme in an angry voice. "It's not time for this, for God's Sake! Rosalie, sit down! Of course Bella didn't do it!"

"She was with us when Matt disappeared, Rosalie" sighed Alice, pressing her finger in her forehead. "She couldn't do it, ok? Edward wouldn't bring a killer home! You should know better."

"She's dangerous!" she hissed, folding her arms.

"We all are." Answered Alice, simply. "But she, like us, chose not be a monster. And she's Edward's mate! Let's respect his choice, Rosalie! For everybody's sake!" she pleaded, but had fire in her eyes. I liked Alice and was really impressed how she trusted her brother's choices. I think she would support him in any circumstance. I envied Edward for having such a caring sister.

Rosalie was about to reply when we heard someone knocking on the front door. Esme got up with a "Thank God!" and passed through us until the porch. We all followed her; even if we all knew it wasn't the guys. Alice would have know if was them coming back. For our surprise, it was an Indian American boy, but I didn't recognize him from the other night. He looked terrified to our confused faces and said. "The pack has called you. They want to meet you now. It's important" he said, trembling on his feet. I think someone warned him he was taking a message for a monster's house. They shouldn't have done that. The poor boy was about to run and scream if we made any kind of strange move.

"Excuse me?" asked Rosalie, insulted "The pack wants to talk to us? Who?"

"I don't know, Miss. I'm just the messenger. Please, don't hurt me." Oh, my God. Did he just say that? What they say about us in La Push?

"Oh, my God, kid!" said Esme, shocked, taking a hand to her chest "Of course we won't hurt you, come in. You must be freezing out there. Have a cup of tea with us, at least. You can sit for a bit until Rosalie gets us the horses."

"No, no. Ms. Please. I…I… have to go back to the tribe!" he pleaded. Alice raised her eyebrow, amused and probably, insulted. A fourteen years old boy who didn't want to stay near her! How dare him!

"Don't be ridiculous, boy!" she said, pulling him into the house, his leather clothes in a great contrast with the Provence Style decoration of the room. He looked around, curious, and Alice and I took him to the kitchen, where Esme had already a cup full of Lady Grey tea and a plate with big pieces of almond cake, drawing in honey. Sweet, aromatic. Delicious. Seeing my face, Esme smiled and got a cup and a plate for me too. The boy sat on my side, realizing I wasn't the only one who wasn't a vampire in that room and concluding it was the safest place. Alice sat in front of us, with Esme besides her.

"So, what's this meeting about?"

"It's about the witch. A boy of the tribe is missing." I froze. Another child was missing. How many kids were missing already? Three? Four? The boy besides me seemed to realize my shock and looked at me, curiously. Then his eyes got wide.

"It's you! It's the witch!" He yelled, jumping off the chair " I should kill you myself!"

"Hey! " shouted Esme, full of authority "Sit down! Nobody is going to get killed on my kitchen, young man! So, sit you thin butt on this chair right now and we will go together to the tribe and fix this misunderstanding!"

For my surprise, the boy blushed and sat, very still on the edge of the chair. I heard Alice murmuring something like 'Go, Esme!" and soon, we all heard Rosalie's voice:" The horses are ready! Let's go!"

We rose and closed the back door. I entered the living room and, with a movement of my hands, made all the windows close. Alice took care of the candles and the fire place. Esme went to check upstairs if everything was ok. I was about to leave behind the others, when I got an idea. Having the boy staring at my back, I pulled a white rose from an elegant vase and murmured a small pray. The petals, slowly, opened and I, pleased, put it back. The boy asked me, as we went out.

"What did you do?"

"I blessed the house." I answered and looked at the four nice horses standing on the way in front of the house, including the one I bought this morning. We all climbed and Alice said. "Lead the way, kid!" She seemed quite amused by the perspective of the meeting. I could understand her. At least, it was something to do, besides staying home and waiting. I wouldn't argue with that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: For someone who asked, my first language is Portuguese. **

**And no, Jake is not mental retarded. He just sucks approaching a girl. Don't make this face on me. I've met older men who were pretty stupid as well.**** They could learn a few things with Edward. For Jake's fans, I'll give him an opportunity to make things right on the next chapter. For now, I hope you like this one. I know it's pretty short, but I'll be updating soon, ok?**

**Thanks everyone for the support, favorites and, of course, the reviews! You really make me happy when you review! **

**See you soon****!**

**Ushio-chan**


	6. Chapter 6 Snow White Queen

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Snow White Queen

EPOV

It didn't take too long to they arrive. They were in three people, a large number for vampire's covens. Two males and a female. Her bright orange hair and her red eyes and gown were the only colors in that monochromatic world. Both males had also, red eyes. The man who was ahead and it was the leader of the coven smiled, courteous.

"Oh, good afternoon, gentlemen." He said "I believe you have something it's ours"

"I believe you're wrong" grunted Emmet taking a few steps, to be in front of Carlisle and the kid. Me and Jasper flanked him "Back off! This kid is not going anywhere with you!"

"Calm down, Emmet." Said Carlisle "We don't want to fight. We just came for the child. There is a large group of humans looking for them."

The female clapped her hands "Excellent! Food, at last!" Her voice was irritating, childish. But it wasn't the one I heard before.

The leader rolled his eyes "Victoria…" he warned "Gentlemen, there is no need of fighting because of food. As you said, there are plenty on these woods. Let's share. I'm sure there is enough to everybody!"

"We don't feed human's blood, Mr…." asked Carlisle.

"Laurent. And this is James and Victoria. We have just arrived Forks in our way from Washington." he answered, still smiling. Then he frowns "And you don't drink human's blood? How come is that? And you have blood from what? "

"Animals"

"Fascinating! I really would like to know more, but, unfortunately, we have to take this kid to Elise. We were escorting him until her when you stopped him"

The three of us grunted and the other two took a few steps. I don't know if we were going to leave without a fight. The females fought were only how the best piece for the first bite was and James were studying us, trying to figure it out who was the strongest. "This is a bad idea, Laurent. The city has a new Inquisitor. I'm sure you have heard about it. You know what this means. They are looking for any strange activity. If this child doesn't come back to his mother, a witch hunt will begin and all of us can be destroyed."

"Maybe we should destroy the village, then." Said the female "If the city is the problem, let's end with it"

"My God" whispered Jasper. I felt a shiver of anger. This people just didn't care.

"I like the idea" said James, still facing Emmet. This wasn't good. Carlisle was studying a way to escape with the kid before. I gave him a signed to him started running as soon as they came to us. He whispered agreeing.

Somewhere over the trees, the witch restarted her melody.

BPOV

When we get the tribe, or better, the limit between the tribe's land and the Cullens territory, I was expecting the five boys from the other day, but, instead, there was just a young woman, standing still, with her red parka around her. Her beautiful and proud face high. She looked like a queen.

"Leah!" called the boy, arriving first and getting off the horse's back "I brought them. The witch is with them"

He looked at her and his face got hot. Holy Crow! The kid was in love with her! And who was she? I thought the pack wanted to talk with us.

"Hello" said Alice in an easy voice, landing on the ground. I followed her, still holding my horse. "Lewis said you wanted talking to us"

"I never said my name to you, leeches!" he shouted, blushing in anger. Alice gave him a sweet smile.

"You don't know many things, little boy."

"You, you…" I think Lewis was in trouble to find a word ugly enough to describe Alice's crime.

"Enough, Lewis." Said the Indian girl "Go inside. I will talk to the white women. Go and stay with your mom"

Lewis tried replying, but something on Leah's face made him give up, his face really red. I could swear I saw tears in his eyes. I pitied him. He was in love with her, probably his first love and she treated him as a younger brother. I wonder if this was the way Jacob felt this morning.

We all faced her.

'Why are you still here, Witch? I thought we had an agreement that you're going to leave today."

"She's staying with us." Answered Alice.

Leah raised one elegant eyebrow. "For how long?"

"For how long she wants to"

"Really? And now two kids are missing. My brother is missing. Should I think this is a coincidence?"

"Have you considered she's not the only witch in the planet?" asked Alice sarcastically. She was about to say something else, but I put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Listen, I know I broke the pact. But I didn't kidnap those kids, ok? Now, if this is everything, we'll be leaving"

"You, shut up!" she yelled, taking a step and she was just an inch from my face "I don't want to hear to your lies! You may have convinced the stupid men who suppose to protect us batting your eyelashes, but you're not going to convince me! Go away to the hell you belong to! Give back our children, your miserable whore!"

In a moment, I was facing her and in the next, I was with my butt on the frosty ground. Geez that hurt!

"Enough, I said!" screamed an angry voice. I looked up. Jacob! And the situation was quite bad as well. Leah's hand was an inch from Alice's face and Rosalie's elbow's almost reaching her ribs. Leah was being pulled up by her parka by Jacob, who looked simply murderous. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Leah?"

"Cleaning your mess!" she shouted, without getting intimidated "You're all weak! Men! Always thinking with the wrong head and now Seth can be dead because of you! You should have killed her when you had the chance, you idiot! "

I had already heard enough. I got up and floated until her and yelled in her face "I didn't do it! If you don't believe, screw you and your stupid pact! I don't have time for explaining myself to you. I don't own you anything! But if you touch my friends, I'll kill you and your entire tribe."

She raised her chin, arrogant. "You wouldn't."

I took another step "Try me."

"Bella!" said Esme, pushing all our three to behind her back "I think everyone is having a bad day. Let's calm down ourselves. We all have a problem here. It's just better if we resolve this together, than starting a war between us." She emended looking at me and Leah. I sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Esme. I'm sorry. I just lost my head.

"It's fine, dear. Mr. Black, put Miss Clearwater back on the ground, please? _Gently_."

Jacob growled, but obeyed.

"Good. Now, let's get this straight. Bella didn't kidnap your brother, Miss Clearwater. She didn't have the opportunity and she's not this kind of witch. When she wasn't with Jacob, she was with my family all the time"

Leah folded her arms, annoyed "And why I should believe you?". Rosalie and Alice groaned. This girl was seriously pissing me off.

"Well, this is your problem. But I understand you have an upper member of the pack besides you and he doesn't wish fighting with us today. Am I right, Jacob?"

Jacob, who was staring at me, just nodded and passed his fingers through his black hair. "Yes, I believe you, Ms. But you have to understand we are all nervous. Seth is missing and the trail goes to your land."

"We'll find him and bring him back." Esme said, giving a warning look to us "It's a promise. Now we'll leave. We have to find the others and regroup. Let's go. "

"Just a second!" Jacob asked, completely forgetting Leah. We turned and I almost whined seeing his intentions "I would like to talk to Bella. Please?" Rosalie and Alice grunted and I rolled my eyes. "Now?"

"Yes" he said, dismissing Leah with his hand "And alone".

"Bella, you reach us, ok? We are heading north!" commanded Alice, climbing her horse. I saw them leaving and turned, hesitantly to Jacob.

"What do you want?"

He whined and sat on a rock, still in his limits "Bella, I know I was miserable to you today. I'm sorry. I… scared you off. I just…" he sighed and looked to the trees around, trying to find the right words "I was desperate because you're leaving. I couldn't sleep worried because you're passing the night on the forest, without a shelter. So, I followed you to see if you're ok. I'm sorry."

I wasn't expecting this. I sat on the rock on front of him, in the limit of the Cullens territory, almost smiling from the absurd of the situation. A few inches ahead and we could start a war. We, witches, didn't have particular prejudice against werewolves or vampires. But they don't trust us. Probably because of the stories about witches. They're scary. So, everybody think we realize bloody rituals with animals, kids and virgins. This wasn't true.

"It's ok. I understand. I ended finding the Cullens" I smiled from the remembrance "It's better to say they found me. They were really nice, letting me stay with them. I'm living in their mansion now. I'm really grateful to them"

He looked at me, his eyes, shining "so, you're staying?'

"Yes"

"This is amazing!" he said, grinning "We could go out, you know? Take a walk around. Riding or having a picnic or something!" Oh, God! He was even blushing! I hated myself for doing this. Again.

"Look, Jacob. Er… I'm sorry, but. I'm in a kind of… thing with the Cullens son, Edward? We have this connection. I mean…" What did I mean, anyway? I met Edward yesterday, but still, felt as forever. My heart raced every time I thought about him. "We are still getting to know each other, but. All I can say it's something especial. So, I'm not seeing anyone else, besides friends."

Jacob rose from the rock and was looking at me, his face getting paled.

"YOU WHAT??"

EPOV

I faced Victoria and took a step ahead. Her eyes were somewhere over my shoulder. In a second, Carlisle and the kid wasn't behind us anymore.

She tried to pass, but I grabbed her arm and punched her. She flew a few miles and I followed her, punching her face again and she fell on the hard ground. Behind me, I heard the battles between the others. Her nails scratched my arms while I kept punching her face. She kicked me and I fell. We glared at each other and stood up fast.

"Edward!" I heard the thoughts moments before I heard their voices and their Victoria, thinking that I was distracted, tried to punch me, but I grabbed her wrist and turned her, my foot in her back. She screamed when I separated her arm from her body and throw in the middle of the trees.

"Yes, Esme?" I asked, lifting Victoria and broking her neck with my arms.

"I would ask if everything it's ok. But I think you can handle this." I just nodded, concentrated on my work. She continued " Where is Carlisle?"

"He took the kid to the city. He was pretty bad because of the cold. That witch did something to her, Esme. I'm glad you hadn't seen that."

She whined. "It's amazing what people can do to each other, isn't? Humans never disappoint me in this aspect. So much, brutality. Especially with kids. Did you know that a kid from La Push is missing, as well?"

I decapitated Victoria and looked at her "Excuse me?"

I heard, a bit far, Emmet shouting "What do you mean with this meeting thing, Rosalie? What the hell the four of you went to do in La Push without us? Are you insane?"

I glared at my Mom "I believe you're forgetting to say something to me, Mom!" I asked, in my sweetest tone. "Where is Bella, Esme?"

"Er… she stayed behind. Jacob Black wanted talk to her. Alone."

I left the pile which was Victoria's body and asked "She what?"

Esme sighed "Oh, don't be silly, Edward. Please. The boy wanted apologizes to her. He's just sixteen. Give him a break. Oh, my God! Emmet, stop arguing with Rosalie! James is running away!" she shouted to the others.

"Crap!" yelled Emmet.

"Alice!" I called and, in one second, my sister was by my side. The air started smelling to smoke and burned human flesh. "Esme, could you…' Esme nodded and pulled the parts of Victoria and took the pyre. "Where is she, Alice?" I asked, the panic threaten taking over me.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I couldn't see her until now, because we were in the dog's lands. But she…" Alice frown "… left. But she's not coming to find us. She's taken east to find the witch."

"Damn it!"

BPOV

I was still mad because of my last conversation with Jacob. What a stubborn boy! He insisted on no giving up on me. He said he would gain my heart! Please, who does he think he is? Just remembering of his smug face when he said that made me furious, I made the horse, that I named Ciel to go faster, racing between the woods. Bending on his black neck, feeling the power of his muscles under me. I felt alive. It was almost like flying.

I heard someone moaning in all that silence. I made Ciel stop, trying to hear between the horse's grunts. I closed my eyes, becoming one with the woods, his trees, the snow flocks flowing in the frost ground. The icy wind echoing in his caves and in the river. Then I found. Her. I hesitated, knowing that I should talk to the others, but something was telling me, that, if I didn't rush, someone was going to dark. The twilight was coming. There wasn't time.

I rushed with the horse again, almost flying now. Than I saw it. The blond girl in the center of the pentagram and the children's bodies' disposed in the lines, tied up. It was them who were moaning. She was going to take their souls. But the worst was in the stage with her. A boy of fourteen, fifteen years old. His red skin was pale almost as Edward's and she was holding a very thin knife an inch from his heart. I could feel the heat in my hands. The arrow and the arch were in my hands in a second, burning. And I took a shot, hitting her head. I took another, setting free the kids, who started crying aloud. I kept coming, getting ready to the battle. But I couldn't continue.

White pairs of hands and arms grabbed me, taking me off the horse's back. Ghosts. White, faceless and cold were pulling my hair, tearing up the sleeves of my dress with their fierce fingers. They were holding my hands, so I couldn't use it. When I mentally was free from one, another took his place. They were many. They were winning.

I tried to forget about them. The horrible moans that escaped from their mouths. From the terror who was possessing my body, freezing my soul. I could see my destiny as one of them. The fate of despair and loneliness. Walking in this world without color or feelings. I closed my eyes, as I had done to Jacob and felt every single arm and hand in my body. I felt the heat burning from my heart. Pulsing blood and life. I concentrated myself in breathing while the heat was turning up. I could see the light, turning them into pieces, destroying them. When I hit the ground, I knew I was free.

I gasped and tried to get up. To reach the kids. I had to find a way to save them, but Ciel has run off. I sat on my knees, trying to think straight. I stood up and was about to took a step, when something huge, white and strong, really strong, grabbed all my body and dragged me to the river. I was gasping and fighting with all my strength, but the hand just pulled me deeper. Everything was getting dark.

Then I felt nothing.

To be continue…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: This chapter gave me a lot of trouble to write, so I hope you guys liked the result.**** I have to say that I really liked. I love conflicts and battles scenes as much I love romances. I'm almost considering changing the rate of the story. Because of the violence and the terror, not because of smut. I think it's too soon for smut, don't you agree? James it's free and the little witch too. She gives me shivers. Did you guys like her powers?**

**So, I'll see you on the next chapter! **

**Thanks a lot for the reviews and compliments! o**

**Ushio-chan **


	7. Chapter 7 Elise

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Edwa... Twilight is not ****mine!!**

**N/A: Somebody asked me if my nick name is from anime/manga. Yes, it it's from an Arina Tanemura story called Shinshi Doumei Cross. **

Chapter 7

Elise

_BPOV_

"Do you think she's dead?" asked a small voice from far, far away.

"Stop teasing her, Johnny!" whined another one, girlish. It was closer, I guess. Where was I, anyway? And why they were messing with my hair and my hands? Let me go! Edward!

"She's pretty!" said another one, a boy's voice "When she's going to wake up?"

"Who is Edward?"

"I wanna go home!" pleaded other.

"Hey kids!" said another; it seemed older than the others. A very hot hand was in my forehead and I opened my eyes, hoping Edward was around. He wasn't. Instead, six pairs of eyes were staring at me. And above of them, the sky was almost dark, the heavy lead gray clouds shone with lightning. It was going to rain really soon. "Give her some space! "

I sat suddenly and kids around me gasped. "Am I dead?" The kids started laughing of my puzzled face and the adolescent boy besides me gave me a bottle with fresh water. I drank, slowly, still looking at the kids. They were two girls and three boys, and a couple of them were twins, with the very same smile and the same green eyes, but the boy was blond and the girl, a golden skinned brunette. The others were so different and at the same time, really beautiful, including a girl whose skin was ink black with very dark eyes. She smiled at me, shyly; her white teeth shone intensively against the black satin of her skin. And a boy, with very pale skin and huge light blue eyes, his black hair looked silky and soft. He was the one who was crying. I stroke my thumb on his cheek and pulled him to my lap. He hugged me back and I sighed, enjoying the comfort of his hug. The dark skinned girl frown and sat on my other leg. I held her too. (N/A: originally, it had a Chinese boy and Polish girl, but I think it was too soon for this kind of migration to America)

The witch has escaped and almost killed me. To complete my wonderful mission, I was rescued by the children I was supposed to help. Oh, God! I was such a loser! Maybe, after this one, I should just retire myself. "Is anyone hurt?" they shook their heads "Great. What happened?"

"You saved us!" said an auburn haired little boy, almost jumping in the ground of excitement. I wide my eyes to him. The other kids seemed relieved, but scared. And with cold. I tightened the little boy in my arms. He wasn't crying anymore. The auburn kid seemed some kind a mixture of Edward with Alice, must be thinking everything was pretty fun. Thank God for him.

"I saw everything! First an arrow hit the witch's head" he made a noise, like a shot one and a movement mimicking "Then, another broke that strange drawing on the ground" another noise. "Then something really cool happen! " He was nose to nose with me and I could see the golden burls in his deep green eyes. His accent was like music… almost a song itself. He was Irish like me, but I lost my own accent many years ago. The other kids were giggling again and I saw myself following them. The boy was irresistible. Seth rolled his dark eyes.

"I phased into a werewolf" he said in a flat voice 'Could you just stop talking about this? Thanks!"

"Yes, he did it! He changed into a huge dog and…" he said, spreading his tiny arms the best he could and Seth interrupted.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather being called wolf!" he sniffed, offended, folding his arms around his muscular naked chest. He was wearing just red blanket around his waist. I wondered if he was cold. I gave him a smirk.

"Whatever! Then, he saved you!" he concluded, with a huge grin.

The brunette girl frown her lovely face and said "You forgot one part!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did, you stupid! You forgot how she shone all over and exploded the ghosts!" more giggles.

"I, I…" he pulled his low lip he was about to start to crying.

"By the way" continued the little girl, turning to me, as nothing happened. Her High Class British accent full of some kind of superiority that just the Nobility can have. I don't know why she reminds me of Rosalie "Who is Edward? You kept calling his name over and over." She rolled her green eyes. Oh, God. This was embarrassing. Time to interrupt the stories. I felt myself blushing red.

"Ok! Who wants to ride Uncle Seth's back? " Everybody yelled "Yeah!". Even the kids sat on my lap seemed excited. Seth got paled, as I started getting up and put the two on the ground. The boy grabbed the skirt of my dress. Oh, boy, he wasn't planning letting me go, was he?

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not going to be ridden by these kids!' Seth said, between his clenched teeth.

"Oh, no? Then, how suppose are taking them home?" I asked folding my arms and looked at him.

"I'm going with you. You are going to get her, aren't you? I want my revenge!"

Why La Push's boys are so freaking stubborn ?

"And what do you suggest we do with all these little kids? Are we taking them with us or, even better, we let them camping here and pray for them not being eaten by bears or freeze to death?" He doesn't seem to have a response for that I took the advantage I had "So, could you _please_ take the kids to the tribe, then we'll find a way to send all of them home? The most important it's take them to a safe place. They are hungry and with cold and scared. "

He blushed a bit and turned to go to between the woods, to change. He was in the middle of the way when he looked at me and asked: "Why do you think she… chose me? The others are so much younger than me, I mean."

I bit my low lip to not start laughing "Hun… I think it's because you're a… virgin" I blushed when I spoke the last word and the kids started dancing around me, singing "Seth is a virgin! Seth is a virgin!" I snorted, and asked them to not call Uncle Seth that way.

"Shut up!" he grunted. He came back a few minutes ago. I huge wolf came up from the woods and stopped near us. The kids approached, caressing the silky skin. I lifted the boy next to me and put him on Seth's back. He moaned and I stroke his head, murmuring soft words, and then lifted the dark skinned girl. She was slim and seemed so cold. I looked around, trying to find something to warm her up, then I found my cloak on the ground and came back, pulling around her and his shoulders "Hold him very tightly, ok?" I said. I pulled the twins and the red headed kid. I got the blanket from the woods and put around the last three. When I made sure everyone was secure in Seth's back, they looked at me, anxiously. I smiled at them and said "Bye, kids!"

They left and I looked around, to the stage and the pentagram. An urge of pure hate made my hands get warmer and my eyes got wet of sadness and despair. I shot them with my arrow until they got completely destroyed. That was unbearable. The witch was a kid like those ones I just send La Push ! How could her do such a things! She was going to kill all of them because of what? Power? Control? To please some kind of God? I kept shooting. So I heard a very familiar voice.

"Bella?"

EPOV

"Edward?"

I sighed when I heard her voice. I and Alice took another path, when we found her trace, while the others kept following James, who, thanks to Emmet, had runway. I felt the awful smell of werewolves and wondered what happened. There were lots of scents that I didn't know. But they were all gone it's been a while.

She was in the middle of the clearing. Her beautiful gown was wet, dirty and torn on the sleeves. Her hair was in front of her face and shoulders. I could see scratches and bruises on her arms and shoulders. A purple bruise around her neck made me tremble of anger. Who dared to touch her? Hurt her? She kept shooting an arrow after the other on the ashes of something. Her eyes were glassy and red. I wrapped my arms around her. She started crying convulsively. The arch and the arrow disappeared. Alice looked at me, worried. _"What happened to her?"_ she asked mentally.

"Bella, what happened? You are all wounded! Who did this to you?"

"She almost killed those kids, Edward. What kind of person does something like that? She was a kid herself!"

"Shhh. It's alright now. Everything is going to be fine" I made her sat on the ground.

"Maybe you should take her home." Said Alice, doubly.

"No!" Bella yelled and passed her arm through her face. "I'm fine! I was just hysterics. The kids are fine. I send them to La Push with Seth. He's a werewolf"

"Ewww!" moaned Alice, who had sat besides her "That's why here is sticking! What happened to the witch?"

"She escaped and almost killed me. But she wasn't good enough. She should have done when she got the chance."

Her eyes shone deeply in the dark, almost violet. Alice clapped her tiny hands, excited and rose stretching her hand to let Bella rise.

"Good girl! This is my sister! Let's get her, tigress! She's near and James is with her. Let's finish them."

I chuckled of them and rose too. I got surprised, not because Bella was in the air again, but because she took my hand and Alice's, lifting both of us. I think she was using her mental powers to do that. And lead us to the heart of the forest. Really fast. I think I heard Alice saying a "U-huuuuuuu!" And I heard her laughing while she kept giving Bella the coordinates. I saw a group of four on the ground and pointed to Bella. It was Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and a little girl I haven't seen before.

"Hey, guys." Grinned Emmet " Hey, Bells! Good to see you're ok!"

"Did you guys find James?" asked Alice, going to Jasper's side.

"Not yet, but he's very close. We find this kid on the middle of the forest, can you believe that? She said she was kidnapped by the witch, but she escaped."

I turned my attention to the child. And Alice did the same. I saw her eyes grow wide. The girl was very pale with a long, serious face. Light blond hair cascaded on her back and she was wearing a very used light gray gown, with no adorns. She was carefully hiding her thoughts as well. But the biggest detail on her feature was her bright violet eyes. It wasn't a pretty kid, but it was impossible ignore her. I heard Bella gasp when the three of us landed, and soon, Alice was doing the same. Bella had, somehow, conjured and arrow and an arch of light and was pointing directly to the little girl's heart.

"What are you doing?" asked Rosalie, shocked.

"Get away from her, you three!" she ordered.

"What?" asked Emmet, looking at the kid, without understand what was going on.

"She's the witch! Stay away from her! Now!" shouted Alice.

To be continue…

**N/A – Yes is a very short chapter, I know. I'm sorry. But I want time to write the battle. I just can't decide myself… the possibilities are ****amazing! It's so tempting making an overpower Bella. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. That's why the chapters take time to be written. So, I'll ask you to be a bit more patient, ok?**

**I can't believe the first part of the story is almost in the end. I mean, this is the introduction of the witchcraft mythology. How Bella met the Cullens, etc. There is a second part, and this one is when she's bitten and we'll see the Volturi, the Denali clan. So, there is a plant yet until the story finish, ok?**

**Thank you all the reading and reviewing. For the favorites! I can't believe you guys are adding me to your favorites list! This is so cool!**


	8. Chapter 8 Harpy

Chapter 8

**Soon and ****Disclaimer: My name is not Stephenie Meyer! I don't own Twilight! I just write fics! **

**N/A- I revised the ending. Let's see if it's better now, ok? **

Chapter 9

Harpy

_BPOV_

"Oh, my God!" I heard Rosalie murmuring.

"JUMP!!" yelled Edward, besides me, grabbing my arm took an impulse, like me, when I wanted to fly. For a moment, I thought we were flying. I don't know if you have seen vampires jumping, but all I could see were the top of the high trees of the forest under us and the heavy, black clouds around us. It was very dark but still I could see their golden eyes shining in the dark, like gold medals. I thunder crossed the sky while we hit the top and started falling… we weren't alone anymore. Pearl white ghosts surrounded us. I could feel Edward's grip in my wrist being released and we were in free fall.

I have no shame at all to say that I screamed when one of them growled in my face and I started shooting with my arrow anything remotely similar to a ghost while we were falling. Yes, falling. Vampires don't fly, witches do. Well, we have to have some kind of advantage in this life, I suppose, because I had to shoot with all the thunders and the torrential rain while the Cullens just torn the ghosts into pieces, without any kind of effort. I almost pitied them. They had not a chance against them; So, I guess my flying abilities were more than fair.

I looked down, seeing the huge bloody pentagram on the ground between the trees. And the monstrous harpy in the middle of it. It wasn't a little girl anymore. Just the face of the child was there. The rest of the body was like a huge gray bird, with black claws ready to torn my flesh. I could see the lust for blood from where I was. Damned ghosts were leaving their residences in the underground world to catch us. I turned my body, so my head was directed to the ground and stopped falling to started flying. I heard Edward's voice, while he punched a ghost.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine, Edward. I'll take care of her." I said gaining more speed.

"Hey, your girl is totally chicken out, man!" giggled Emmett.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I groaned and I heard the other Cullens chuckling.

I growled and took my arrow again, shooting the harpy. I missed because of the wind, but at least, the pentagram was gone. I heard her roaring and I could see her spreading her wings, coming into my direction. I could feel the lightning and the thunders pulsing around us. I disconnected from the fight around me and concentrated in the energy. My hands pulsed too. I opened my eyes and shot the harpy in the face. The skies became clear as the day, for an instant and a horrible moaning reach my ears. Now she was falling, one wing was missing, destroyed, but she was still alive. Before I could get more energy, she opened her mouth and the most hideous sound hit me. I lost track of time and place. Everything got dark again.

_EPOV_

I turned the last ghost and went to check on Bella. She's been shooting like a crazy since we hit the sky. I honestly don't know how she didn't shot me. When I saw her, she was shooting again, her writs shining like the thunders around us. She hit the left wing of the creature, making her fall.

"Cool!" I heard Alice beaming besides me, while she kicked a ghost in the face.

"Too soon!" said Jasper "Look!"

The harpy was still alive. Before Bella could prepare herself. Before any of us could, the harpy opened her monstrous mouth and growled. It seemed like a sound coming from hell, the waves reaching us, but Bella got the worst and fainted. I narrowed my body and got her.

"Holy crap! Somebody makes this chicken shut up!" shouted Emmett covering his ears.

We reached the top of the trees and I concentrated myself on reach some branches and jumping, until the ground. I found a dry place and sat Bella against a tree, taking the curls of wet hair from her face. She was almost as white as me.

"Whoa! Nice to see you again, Jimmy Boy!" I heard Emmett grinning above my head. I left Bella and prepared myself to face the harpy. At least, someone was taking care of James. If Emmett doesn't screw up again.

I heard a grown behind me. The witch was here, in the middle of the clearing. "I'll just kill him and the girl fast and leave. The others doesn't seem to be a threat", she though.

"That's a very bad idea, Elise." I said and she gasped, realizing that I just heard her thoughts. I stood up and looked at her. She was in her human form again. "Now, tell me, where is the other child? There is still one, right? Just think wisely. Your answer will determinate if your death will be fast or slow".

She took a step behind, her violet eyes were really bright "I'll never going to tell you, vampire! You may dazzled this fool, but it won't work with me!"

I sighed. "Whatever you say, Elise. Whatever you say."

_BPOV_

I wake up scared with the screams and looked around. Edward was just a bit ahead, in front of me, his body between me and the witch. In his right hand it was the arm that I left intact. I got up slowly and went to his side.

"Are you ok?" he asked, without taking his eyes from the witch. I was happy because he didn't ask me to sit again and stay away. The harpy-girl looked at me with disgust.

"You're a disgrace to the witches, girl." She said in Gaelic, the witches' language and spat on the ground. "You put Morgaine to shame! Joining a vampire's cove and getting laid to one of them!"

I raised my chin "I rather their company than yours." I answered in the same language.

"They'll kill you someday"

I shrugged "I'm going take my chances"

"There is still another kid. I asked Emmett and the others save her." Edward said, in an ease voice.

I looked at the witch, shocked "You kidnapped another kid? What's wrong with you?"

"Oh, shut up! I past the whole last century helping the death to find their way. Humans past most of the time killing each other for no reason. And, why do you care, anyway? I'll live forever. I can make up the next century. I decided trying a aging ritual and they used blood and soul of children." She said, indifferent. "Nobody cared about them."

I took another step, unable to believe in her words. "I cared, you sick little girl!" I was ready to terminate her, but before I could make a move, her head was just cut off, falling with a nauseating noise into the ground and the body fell, slowly. I looked to Edward, who had the scariest expression I've seen. It was strange, because, he was more attractive than ever.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He said, without taking his eyes of the body that was being dragged, by a dozen of white hands to the underground. "I just couldn't take hearing her voice anymore. I wish the kid is fine."

I didn't say anything. I wrapped my arms on his waist and rested my head on his bare chest. He hold me back and we watched until the body had disappeared. "She just wanted grow, you know? She couldn't take being a kid anymore" He said.

"She would be a child forever. Witches don't age." I leaned back to see his face. His eyes had a strange expression.

"Do you think it's possible… to make up the past?" he whispered "That we can be forgiven for what you've done?" Ancient grief marked his beautiful features. I knew that feeling too well.

"Yes. I believe in second chances, Edward. Because you gave me my second chance this morning. And I won't waste it." He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled, sweetly, then took my hand and walked me out of there. "Where are we going?"

"Home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A – Now I can say I'm satisfied about the chapter. I don't like the idea of revising chapters, but I really felt something was missing on this one. I think I rushed up the ending and didn't write Elise's reasons. I know they're awful. But people do terrible things. ****The consequences are worst, because she has too much power in her hands and a young, immature mind. It's a really dangerous combination.**

**And, answering the question about why I chose Morgaine and not Merlin I think it's because Morgaine it's a strong feminine character, related to the ancients and the Goddess. When it comes to witchcraft, Morgaine it's my first reference, not Merlin or Harry Potter. That's why I didn't wanted Bella saying magical words. She's closest to Seraphina Pekkala (The Golden Compass), than Harry Potter. I thought it would fit Twilight's universe better. That's why Bella's an archer. That's why she uses powers from the nature. I'll develop this subject more on the third volume, but you can ask me anything, ok? I loved this question.**

**Well, see you on the next chapter. It won't take too long, I promise!**

**Ushio-chan. o**


	9. Chapter 9 The Inquisitor

Notes

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything!! **

**N/A – Sorry for the very long delay. I'm studying for a big test in the end of the month, so, things are a bit complicated. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Evenstar, my dear beta (thank so much to everyone who offered to help) and to Emma, my partner in crime. **

.Chapter 9

The Inquisitor

_BPOV_

The next morning, I found myself following the Cullens to the Church, in order to attend the morning service.

_Flashback _

"_We arrived late yesterday and a messenger was waiting for Carlisle on the porch, to ask him to help with the kids found in the forest. He and Edward left, and the rest of us went inside. I took a long, relaxing bath and started healing myself, after Alice asked me to go to her chambers. I put a shawl on my shoulders, over the night-dress and followed her to the huge green and cream room she shared with Jasper. I sat on the love seat in front of the fireplace and Alice sat beside me, brushing my hair. Esme soon came in and we told her what happened. I found it very pleasant to be here, with these ladies. It reminded me of my clan. It's been a long time since I've been with a family like that. We heard a squeal from downstairs and soon, Rosalie was in the room as well. She was reading what seemed to be a very expensive piece of paper. She was also grinning, like a kid on Christmas._

"_What is it, Rose?" asked Alice, taking one of her shoes off and massaging her toes. _

"_It's a letter from Seattle!" she said, excited._

"_Sweet! What doe__s it say?" asked Alice, giving me a wink. I smiled at her and touched my neck, concentrating on healing the ugly purple bruise. _

"_Well, Tanya says they are expecting us in three days and the house is going to be ready. The party itself is going to take place in the Mayor's mansion! Isn't that fantastic?"_

_Alice seemed mortified. "Of course not! How are we all supposed to order a decent dress within two days? And at the Mayor's house?! This is a disaster!" I had to bite my lip to not laugh. I'm sure any of Alice's dresses would be great enough to have dinner with the Queen herself!_

"_Calm down, Alice" said Esme, busy with her knitting work, "I'm sure Irene will find something appropriate for us"_

"_I think Esme is right." a__greed Rosalie, shrugging "Irene always comes up with something nice. So, relax, sis. Everything is going to be fine." She winked at Alice, who was pouting, but seemed to be pacified with Rosalie and Esme's responses. She continued, "Well, she also says she really want to see us, especially Edward." _

_I looked up and saw Rosalie covering her mouth with a guilty expression. I realized I __had stopped breathing. Who was…that Tanya girl who wanted so much to see Edward again? And why was I so furious? I barely know Edward! He kissed me even though he has someone else! Is that why everyone here looks guilty? I'm so stupid!_

"_Bella, it's not what you're thinking!" said Alice, exasperated "Tanya is a friend, and she also has some feelings towards Edward. But she doesn't…"_

"_It's ok, Alice. You don't have to explain anything, ok? Everything is great. I think I'll just go to bed. It's been a long day." I got up and passed by Rosalie, who looked away. Fine. I didn't have anything to say to her, anyway."_

_End of Flashback_

I really don't know for sure what happened after that. I locked myself in my bedchambers and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. I think I slept there, but I don't remember going to bed. When the first lights illuminated the walls, I woke up and dressed myself automatically. I put on a very simple and yet very elegant dress that Alice gave to me – I don't know what happened to my old ones – and pulled up the back of my hair in a high bun and left the front smoldering my face, falling in front of my black dress. I think I never looked so much like a witch as on that day. But it matched my humor. **(N/A – Do you remember Madonna in Frozen Music Video? That's what I'm talking about!)**

We arrived soon to the Main Square, which has definitely abandoned the Christmas vibe from yesterday. No decorations. No illuminated tree. People in black going to the church. "What happened?" I asked.

"The last kid died" said Alice, in a low voice. I winced, not just because of anger and sadness, but also because of the feeling of impotence. Could I have done better? Could I have saved him, if I left earlier, if I had killed Elise that first time?

"Don't do this to yourself, Bella." said Jasper, giving me a wave of calm "This won't help you or anybody."

"He's right, dear" said Esme, squeezing my hand, gently "I heard what you've done yesterday. You should be proud of yourself. You saved six kids; this last kid was a fatality. It happens. These are dangerous times. "

"I know. But it never get easier, does it?" I nodded and looked outside. I could feel them looking at me anxiously. Trying to amend what happened yesterday, but I had decided to forget. Edward and I could just be good friends. I could live with that.

The carriage stopped and soon, Edward opened the door for me and offered his hand. I took it, but I didn't look at him. Instead, I looked to the house in front of us, where a man was standing in front of the main window, looking very occupied with polishing a golden cross. I could see that he was very tall and thin. Probably in his fifties and had long, wavy, black hair with thin white stripes on his temples. His beard was short and black. A shiver crossed my spine when I saw his hands, long, thin and white, like spiders. And the huge emerald signet on his thumb made me sure. It was him. He finally seemed to notice that someone was staring at him. Slowly, he turned his head and looked at me. I stopped breathing.

"What is it, Bella?" asked Alice behind me.

I broke the eye contact and whispered, while I was pretending to check on my cloak and dress. "It's him. The Inquisitor"

"I know." said Edward, linking arms with me. I felt a wave of different feelings; Happiness and sadness fighting for space. A bit of anger too. He shouldn't have kissed me. That was wrong. I stiffened and he looked at me, noticing that I was tense. He caressed my hand gently "Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you."

I wasn't tense because of the Inquisitor. There was no place for him in my head, too occupied with processing my present love drama. Yes, love drama. I fell in love for the first time in two centuries and the person I chose already has a mate.

I didn't think it could hurt so much. He was so close and so distant. That was not fair.

I forced my thoughts to back off and concentrated on not tripping while we climbed the stairs to the church. The room was already full, but we managed to sit on the last row – perfect for a discreet escape. I found myself between Edward and Rosalie. Perfect. My day was just getting better every minute.

I pulled my hair on my shoulders, forcing myself to look straight and pay attention to the Minister's words, but I could still feel Edward and Rosalie exchanging glances once awhile, looking at me. He tried to reach for my hand, but I kept them under my cloak. The lecture was about yesterday's incident, and the Minister complimented everyone who risked their lives to save the children and asked everyone to pray for the child who died. The rest, I couldn't tell. I tried to space out. Disconnect myself from the real world. I always did that, but today was really difficult. I was too conscious of his presence and his smell to just space out, so I tried to distract myself by observing the people present. About three rows ahead I saw the twins, and the girl smiled and called her brother. They both grinned at me and turned back. I smiled too, relieved because they were fine.

When the service finally finished, we rose and went to the garden, or what I think was the garden. I'm sure in September, or maybe in May, there must be a lovely view, but in December it was just a bunch of naked trees and vases. At least, it had some benches.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's velvet voice beside me, but then I heard Jasper saying.

"Edward, sorry, but we have to talk to the director."

"Ok. Let's finish this." Said Edward, rolling his eyes "I have to talk to you. Don't go off alone."

"Sure" I said, smiling. And planning a way to escape.Yes, I was a coward. I wasn't ready yet. To act normally, I mean. I needed some time.

Alice and Rosalie were occupied talking to the fabric shopper, and the boys, with discussing some matter with the director of the school. Probably about Edward's transfer. So I went to examine the statue on the square. It was a replica of Diana, the Roman Goddess. I was wondering if I could make some kind of excuse when I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me.

"Excuse me, are you Miss Swan?" I turned and looked at the middle aged woman who spoke to me. Mothering type, auburn hair, brown eyes and a soft body. She was wearing some quality clothes and was flanked by the auburn haired boy and the black skinned girl, who looked sheepishly at her. They shone bright grins at me.

"Yes, may I help you, Ma'am?" I asked politely.

"Actually, you already did. I'd like to say thanks to you and the Cullens for risking your lives to save all the children, even after the rescue group left. Thank you very much." She said with a deep reverence and I blinked. Seriously, I'm not used to this kind of thing. I thought she would tell me to stay away from her children. I felt myself blushing a deep pink and muttered a "You're welcome" The black girl murmured something in her ear and the lady nodded.

"Just a bit, kids. I'm sure Miss Isabella has lots of work, right dear? I smiled and she said "One more time, thanks. Have a nice day."

When she left, I turned to the kids "What did you guys tell her?"

"That you scared off the wolves that were attacking us." Said the boy "By the way, my name is Alistair O'Leary" he said, making a small reverence. The black girl giggled and made a small measure "I'm Nola. I'm her adopted sister. Thanks for saving us. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone your secret and Seth's."

"Thanks. For a moment there, your mother really scared me." I sat at the edge of the statue. I think it was the sign to start the questions.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Nola.

"Is Jacob your boyfriend?" asked Alistair before I could answer "Jake said you're his girlfriend."

"What? " I asked, perplexed. What the hell…? Jacob was so going to die!

"Don't be stupid, Ali! She's the girlfriend of that beautiful boy who is looking at us! I saw them together!" said Nola, excited.

"But Jake…"

"Oh, come on, man! You didn't fell for his story, did you? Jake is an idiot!" said Nola and her Southern accent was more evident with each word "I don't believe a single word that guy said. He's a liar, All. Trust me. And he's arrogant too. And he smells funny, if you ask me." She rolled her eyes and I kept looking at them, shocked. "What is a bloodsucker, by the way?" Alistair was mortified and folded his arms, glaring at his sister.

"Oh, who cares about Jacob, anyway? If he's too lame to ask her, I'll date her myself!"

"Er…" was the only thing I could answer, because their mother was already calling them.

"Ali! Nola! Let's get going. Say bye to Miss Swan, kids!" Thank God, I was saved!

"Bye, Miss Swan!" they said together and both made reverences and left. My head was killing me. I found Esme and said I was going home. She said they'd take a while and offered me a horse. I refused. I passed too much time sitting. I'd rather walk.

I waved at Alice and took a side street and passed through the art store, where I bought paint and paper. I also stopped to buy some caramel pudding and other things and kept on my way to the Mansion. I could hear some kind of commotion in the square. I passed quickly by three men.

_APOV_

I waved at Bella; too busy dazzling the fabric shopper, when I had the vision. Fog blurred everything, but it was clear enough. We have to leave Forks. It's not safe anymore. I met Edward's gaze from above the shopper's shoulder and he moved his lips silently "Where is Bella?"

"She went back home" I thought. Surprised and displeased, he turned to follow her, when I decided to tell him what happened yesterday. The three of us have been keeping this away from our thoughts since last night. We were trying to find a way to fix the misunderstanding before he noticed. But Bella had being avoiding us all day. And Edward, of course, noticed. Why is she so stubborn?

A deep voice came from the upstairs of the church. I turned and the man who was in my vision was standing beside the Mayor and Chief Swan. In that long, black clothes, he seemed like a huge bat, the golden cross shining, almost alive on this chest. I saw the cruelty in his eyes. Around me, people were getting closer, to get a better view of the stranger. My family was around me in a second and we soon took a place near the carriages.

"People of Forks" he started, his voice echoing in the tiny square "My name is Miles Johnson. I'm here representing the Pope Clemens Undecimus and the Lord."

_BPOV_

_I looked over my shoulder for the tenth time. I know I'm being followed. I can hear their footsteps. They're getting closer, but I can't see them, because of the deep fog that's coming from the forest. I couldn't see much from the way, but I kept straight and put my hands on one of the bags I've bought._

"_Milllllllaaadyyyy!!" sang a sarcastic manly voice "I can hear you!!" he laughed and the others laughed too "Stop playing jokes. Come out, come out wherever you are!!"_

APOV

"I'm here to purify this city from the bad influences. The death of the child is a sign to all of you that Hell is not coming, nor the eternal damnation. You're already there. And that was just the beginning."

"Carlisle?" I muttered under my breath, too fast for human ears.

"I know, Alice. We have to move out. I won't stay here to watch this."

"Don't you guys think it's too soon?" asked Emmett, behind me. "This way we'll look suspicious, don't you think?"

"Edward has the papers of the transference to Chicago, Em. Why should we wait?" asked Rosalie, and she seemed really happy about leaving. She hated Forks as much as I did.

"The only solution is to purify this land from the demons who live here! They maculated this town!" The people around waved, agreeing "But they won't put their hands on our children anymore! Let me help you to find God."

"I withdraw what I said." Muttered Emmett "Let's get the hell out of here!"

BPOV

I tripped on the sidewalk and fell. The footsteps stopped and they giggled a few steps from me. I was surrounded.

"Oh, I love running, baby." The guy who called me approached and I stood up, quickly. I could now see his dark hair, his hard features. His hands were big and his eyes were full of lust. For power, not pleasure. I took a step back. I could defeat him quickly with my powers, but I couldn't use them! What was I going to do? Just killing them and running away wasn't an option. I was with the Cullens. If I did that, I'd ruin their disguise. And mine!

"I'm warning you, stay away from me!" I said, trying to seem threatening, but I just looked frightened. My body was shaking with fear.

"Hey, she's pretty!" said the other." Let's get a bit of action!" but before he could take another step, I took my hand off my bag and I blew the thin red pepper on his eyes. They yelled angrily and turned and ran.

"You bitch! You're going to pay for this! I'm going to kill you!" He yelled again and I slowed down, trying to hear if they were following me. However, instead of footsteps, I heard a horse's. I started running again. He was getting closer.

"Bella!" I looked to the horseman and my eyes widened.

"Edward?"

Without stopping the horse, he grabbed my arm and pulled me to his lap. I felt myself crushed against his hard chest. His sweet smell invaded me. I felt myself relaxing.

"Bella!" he growled "Which part of 'don't go away alone' didn't you understand? Do you have any idea what those guys were planning to do with you? How difficult it was for me, leaving them alive? "

I closed my eyes. I saw him standing beside some gorgeous vampire and sat up. "Sorry, I was feeling unwell and I wanted to lie down. You were all busy." I answered, looking away from him. We were in the forest and very close to the mansion. "I can walk from here. Let me get down, please?" I didn't wait for an answer; I floated and landed beside the horse, but far. It didn't surprise me when in a second, he was walking with me. I groaned when he took my chin with his hand "Bella, what's going on? Why are you acting like this? You've been avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Edward. It's just…" what could I say? That I was heartbroken because of him? That I let myself get too involved? It sounded absurd even to me! I tried to free my chin, but he's too strong, though he was not hurting me "We're just going too fast. I don't want to be involved this way with you."

"Really? So, then why were you so upset about Tanya? Alice told me what happened." He raised a brow.

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were!" he smirked "You're such a bad liar! You felt the same way I did when we first met. Do you think I'd kiss you if I had someone else? Damn it, Bella, what kind of man do you think I am?"

He seemed so hurt that I wanted to touch his face. But I still had doubts.

"What about Tanya?"

He sighed. "You're not supposed to know this way. It doesn't matter, anyway. Tanya showed a bit of interest in me and I rejected her very gently. I told her I didn't share her feelings. So, are we clear?" he wrapped his arms around my waist and bent his forehead to mine, his eyes were on mine. I couldn't escape. I couldn't think. I just nodded.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Now, can I say it that I fell for you when I saw you the first time, when you looked like a tomboy with that muddy hat?" I giggled, blushing a bit. I felt myself getting warm, despite the cold weather and his cold body near mine. I realized we had stopped. I knew we were home. I didn't care if the others were close or not. I cupped his beautiful face in my hands. Edward continued, "And I fell for you, silly, stubborn, beautiful witch? Imagine my panic when the next day you escaped! You ran away! "

"I was afraid I would never be able to leave." I muttered and hid my face on his chest "Because I think it was already too late. I'd come back. I don't think that I could stay away too long."

We stayed hugging for a long time. I didn't care if the Cullens could see us. I was, finally, home.

**N/A – This finish the first part of the trilogy. What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Well things got a bit darker than I expected. The whole first part, actually. I really enjoyed writing suspense. There will be**** more in the second volume, but the focus will be on Bella and Edward's relationship. Don't think the Tanya's problem is over! I have this curiosity about the Denali clan and we'll finally see what happens when a witch is bitten. I didn't forget…but it didn't fit this first part. The story got bigger than I thought. ; **

**Well, see you on the secon****d part of the trilogy – Gold & Blood. Oh, I have something to say – the second part will be located in London, not Seattle. I chose Seattle because it's in the books, but it didn't match the story. I need a sophisticated city – with theaters, restaurants…I know there's going to have mistakes on the chronology of the story... To say the very least. Just follow me, ok? **

**Ushio-chan.**


End file.
